tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffany Pollard
Tiffany Pollard is a contestant on TV Stars Around the World. She is most remembered for her over the top personality and heroic rise to win the game near the end after winning multiple immunities. Tiffany is seen as one of the greatest social players in the game's history, not making any enemies on the jury on her way to the end. She is widely recognized as the most over-the-top but heroic winner of the series, defeating major villain TessTyler at the end of the game. In the first episode of the season, Beauty, Brains, and Talent, Tiffany calmly introduced herself to everyone, but quickly found herself at odds with Farrah Abraham. She argued with her about various aspects of the game, and Tiffany began to fear that the negative perception was going to have her eliminated. However, she survived, as she was inducted into the "It Girls" alliance alongside Tess, Mitchie, Kelly, and Farrah. In episode two, A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, Tiffany fought with Farrah about the game. Farrah insisted that she was far better than her, and Tiffany left a confessional stating that Farrah was a "wolf in sheep's clothing". However, Tiffany did not split from the It Girls to eliminate Farrah, and instead went with them to eliminate Britney. In the third episode, Fairytale Princess Residing Over the Pits of Hell, Tiffany likened Farrah to a "Fairytale princess residing over the pits of hell" because of her pretty face and hellish attitude. Attempting to bury Farrah's conflict with her in the background of her gameplay, Tiffany talked with Kathy about her life. Kathy began to conflict with Farrah, and Tiffany left a confessional about how she thought Kathy was being "fake' by being so nice to Farrah. Moments of Poetic Justice, episode four, had Tiffany attempt to get to know Kathy better. She realized that Farrah was attempting to go for her at elimination, and she left a confessional that rudely stated that Farrah was going to go home if she did not stop. "Either you love New York or you hate New York. I don't put up with no in-between. You know what? F-ck ya' if you hate me. You know, if you love me, I'm with you." Tiffany succeeded in winning VIP status, securing herself safety for the week. Luckily for her, Farrah was unable to vote her out, and Farrah herself found herself at the end of her game as she was voted out by all members of the It Girls. In Something Borrowed, Something New, episode five, Tess believed that Tiffany was drifting away from the It Girls - which was true. Tiffany stated that she was no longer working with them, which saddened Tess. However, as the week continued, Tiffany was approached again by Tess with a request to vote out Kelly as the first juror because of her peppiness and overall jury-threat status. Tiffany agreed, but only said she "Prom"-ed to work with her. In a confessional, Tiffany stated that a "prom" was only half a promise that she did not intend to keep. At elimination, Tiffany reluctantly blindsided Kelly. Episode six, Take This Ship Back to New York, had Tiffany win her first Captain's Competition. As the Captain, she competed in the secret VIP challenge and won herself an Immunity Pass. After things became eerily quiet for her, as nobody wanted to talk to her, she realized she was in danger in the game. She used the Immunity Pass to make herself immune as the MVP for the week, exclaiming, "Y'all ain't voting me out tonight, b-tches!", and leaving Emerald to be voted out in her place. In the finale, The Final Jam, Tiffany realized that Mitchie and Tess were working together since the beginning of the game. She left a confessional stating that she had to play harder to win the game, and went on to vote out Kathy. However, Mitchie and Kathy decided to vote her out as well, initiating a straw draw. Tiffany ultimately survived the straw draw and went on to win the next VIP competition, endangering Adele. Tess and Mitchie realized that they needed to take Tiffany out at the final VIP in order to make the "Final Jam" together. However, after they put all their attention to beating each other, Tiffany defeated them and won the final VIP competition. Tess attempted to bully Tiffany out of her VIP status, but she did not listen. She voted out Mitchie and ended the game with Tess by her side. The jury voted, and Tiffany was declared the winner for overcoming the villainous Tess Tyler and Mitchie Torres. *Tiffany used an Immunity Pass in Week 6 to become the MVP.